El Embrujo
by maka blair evans
Summary: Soul y Maka se pelean por ridiculeses y maka se siente ofendida y se pone a llorar en su cuarto y soul para pedirle perdon le dara una serenata en la noche en donde lo ayudaran sus amigos kid y black star este fic es solo SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic así que no se mucho de cómo hacerlo bueno aquí vamos espero que me quede lindo XD

El Embrujo

Soul y Maka se habían peleado por una estupidez de quien había dejado encendido la cocina y haberse quemado la comida en eso Maka empieza a enojarse y empieza a insultar a su compañero de departamento

-Sabes eres lo peor Soul – dijo cierta chica de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos esmeralda

-Pues tú eres solo un pecho plano – dijo el muchacho alvino de ojos rojos como rubís

-Conejo

-Ratón de Biblioteca

-Imbécil

-Tabla de planchar

-engreído

-No sirves para nada

Al decir eso ultimo la chica quedo adolorida ya que su amigo su fiel amigo le decía que ella era fuerte pero jamás pensó que Soul le diría eso en eso ella baja la cabeza en eso Soul se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se iba a disculpar con ella pero en ese momento Maka le dio una cachetada en la cara y se fue llorando a su cuarto Soul se sintió terriblemente mal pero no sabia como pedirle perdón

-Que eh hecho fui un idiota – dijo el alvino sentándose en el sofá

- _JEJEJE que impactante fue eso nunca pensé que le arias eso a la mujer que amas_ – dijo el demonio en la mente de Soul

Así es como decía el demonio el la amaba desde el primer momento en el que la conoció y se convirtió en su arma

-Cállate no sabes nada de lo que me pasa – dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos

- _Yo lo se todo Soul yo soy parte de ti asique se cuando estas triste, alegre, adolorido, confundido…. _– dijo el sonriente demonio

-….. – Soul solo lo ignoro tenia otras cosas que pensar en vez de escuchar las idioteces de ese demonio

En eso Maka seguía en su cuarto llorando por el hombre que tanto ama pero que la hizo llorar

-Soul te amo pero se que tu no me correspondes porque me dijiste eso – dijo Maka desconsolada

En eso suena su teléfono y era Tsubaki

-Diga

-_Maka-chan que te ocurre_ – pregunto la pelinegra

-Es por Soul – dijo la ojiverde

-_Le ocurrió algo malo a Soul-kun_

- No el me lo hizo a mi

-_Voy para allá y me lo cuentas todo de acuerdo! _

-Si Tsubaki-chan gracias – en eso Maka cuelga el teléfono

Continuara XD

Espero les haya gustado mi primer capitulo de este fic por favor sean buenos conmigo y denme reviews onegai

Pd: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen T.T


	2. Chapter 2: La gran idea

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen

El Embrujo

Capitulo 2: la gran idea

Tras la llamada de Tsubaki Maka se puso un poco mas tranquila ya que hablaría de eso con su mejor amiga en la cual jamás delataría su gran secreto

**Soul Pov**

-Que puedo hacer para disculparme con Maka – empezó a decir el joven albino

El no sabia como hacer para pedirle perdón a Maka en eso piensa en sus amigos tal ellos lo ayuden

-Ya se le pediré ayuda a Black*Star y Kid ellos me podrán ayudar – dijo alegre Soul

En eso Soul toma su teléfono y llama a los chicos

-Diga con quien tengo el gusto de hablar – dijo un chico amante de la simetría

-Kid soy yo Soul – dijo el albino

-Oh Soul que ocurre – dijo Kid

-Necesito de tu ayuda Kid podrías venir a mi casa – dijo el albino

-Claro llegare en 8 minutos – dijo Kid

-Gracias Kid – dijo Soul y colgó

**Kid Pov **

Kid empezó a arreglase para ir a la casa de Soul en eso se puso a pensar el porque Soul lo habrá llamado

-Que le ocurrirá a Soul jamás llama así como así – dijo Kid mirándose al espejo

-Kid vas a ir a algún lado – dijo Liz

-Si voy a la casa de Soul ya que me llamo y no se lo que le pasa – dijo preocupado

- Ya veo no creo que sea algo tan malo – dijo Liz

-Quien sabe – dijo Kid saliendo de la casa

Maka Pov

Maka estaba en su cama pensando cuando tocan a la puerta y ella va a ver y era Tsubaki

-Hola Tsubaki-chan – dijo Maka deprimida

-Maka-chan cuéntame todo – dijo Tsubaki preocupada

En eso Maka le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Soul y Tsubaki quedo sin habla pero ella la abraza dándole más tranquilidad y confianza

-No te preocupes Maka-chan todo saldrá bien

-Lo se Tsubaki pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido

Pasaron mucho rato hasta que escucharon tocar la puerta y se escucho a alguien hablando

-_Maka no abras yo voy a ver_ – dijo la voz de cierto albino

- Que estará pensando hacer Soul-kun – dijo curiosa Tsubaki

Soul Pov

-Hola Kid Hola Black*Star – dijo Soul saludando a los chicos

-NYAJAJAJAJA para que nos llamaste viejo – dijo Black*Star

-Lo que pasa es que necesito de su ayuda – dijo Soul triste

-Que necesitas amigo – dijo Kid

-Quiero que me den alguna idea de cómo disculparme con Maka

-Mmmmmmm…. Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Kid

-Cual es – dijeron Soul y Black*Star al unisonó

-Porque no le das una Serenata cantándole algo que demuestre lo que sientes por ella y te disculpas – dijo Kid mirando a Soul

-¿Una Serenata? – dijo Soul imaginándose mientras le cantaba a Maka en la Noche

Continuara XD

Gracias por los reviews espero que les guste el segundo capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3: La preparación

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen

El Embrujo

Capitulo 3: la preparación

-¿Una Serenata? – dijo Soul mirando a Kid

-Si una serenata así le dices a Maka todo lo que sientes por ella – dijo Kid con los ojos con estrellitas

-La verdad no lo se nunca eh cantado en mi vida del canto se encargaba mi madre yo de la melodía en el piano – dijo Soul un tanto asustado

-Y tienes otra opción de cómo pedirle perdón a Maka – dijo Kid mirándolo serio

-No no tengo otra idea por eso los eh llamado – dijo Soul con la cabeza abajo

-Que vamos a hacer contigo Soul – dijo Black*Star

-Y que hay de ti ¿ya te le declaraste a Tsubaki? – pregunto Kid a Black*Star

-Pues…. Aun no le eh dicho….pero ya lo are – dijo Black*Star

-Bien pero ahora lo que no se es que canción cantarle – dijo preocupado Soul

-Porque no le cantas una cumbia y así le cuentas tus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo la invitas a bailar – dijo un poco pícaro Kid

-Buena idea Kid pero que cumbia – dijo Soul

-Has escuchado a un cantante llamado Américo (cantante chileno lindo) – dijo Kid

-No nunca escuche de él que pasa con ese cantante – dijo Soul

-te enseñare una de sus canciones y tu te la aprendes y se la cantas a Maka – dijo Kid sonriendo

-Suena genial la idea me encanta – dijo Soul mostrando sus dientes de tiburón

**Maka Pov**

-Maka-chan porque no vamos al centro comercial con Liz-chan y Patty-chan eso tal vez te ayude a despejarte – dijo Tsubaki preocupada

-Si tienes razón Tsubaki eso me ayudar a despejar mi mente – dije sonriéndole

-Entonces vamos Maka-chan vamos – dijo Tsubaki llevándome a la fuerza al centro comercial

**Soul Pov**

Prepararle una canción a Maka como el podría cantarle el jamás ah cantado ni menos en la noche en una serenata él que debería hacer su cabeza estaba demasiado pensativa en como debería cantarle a Maka o que vestir en la ocasión oh Dios porque la vida era así con el

-Bien la música es buena no lo niego ahora el dilema es como me visto para la serenata – dije pensando

-porque no de traje pero no el típico traje elegante si no que una camisa elegante unos pantalones de tela y la chaqueta del traje los zapatos y estarías listo – dijo Kid viendo la ropa de Soul

-Que traje podría ponerme – dije

-Este traje – dijo Kid mostrándole una camisa blanca muy bonita y un poquito elegante junto a unos pantalones de tela negro y la chaqueta de traje del mismo color

-Ok me gusta la ropa – dije sonriendo

-Bien ahora solo tenemos que ensayar tu voz para la serenata – dijo Kid

-Ok vamos a empezar – dije nervioso odio tener que hacer esto pero lo are por Maka por la mujer que amo

-Vamos Soul empieza a cantar – dijo Kid poniendo la canción

**Maka Pov **

-Que estará planeando Soul porque habrá llamado a los chicos – dijo Tsubaki en el centro comercial junto a nosotras

-Tsubaki no te preocupes seguramente Soul quería desaburrirse y llamo a los chicos – dijo Liz

-Liz-chan tiene razón Tsubaki Soul tendrá sus razones – dije alegre

-Jirafas jajajaja – dijo Patty

-Vamos de compras – dijo Liz

-¡Si! – dijimos todas al unisonó

En eso todas nos fuimos a comprar ropa para cualquier cosa que sea recorrimos por 4 horas el centro comercial en compra de ropa y demases

-ah estoy agotada hemos caminado demasiado – dije agotada sentada en una banca del centro comercial

-Ni lo digas Maka-chan llevo ropa que usaría en todo el año – dijo Tsubaki cansada

Soul Pov

-Cantas genial Soul solo falta que te aprendas la canción y listo – dijo Kid maravillado

-Gracias Kid te debo una ahora solo falta ver cuales son los músicos - dije pensando

-Por eso no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo – dijo Kid sonriendo

-Vale vale que extraño será todo esto y demasiado cool – dije sonriendo

Continuara XD

Espero les guste este capitulo n.n este es el penúltimo capitulo mañana el final

Soul: QUE! Como que mañana es el final que pasara

Kid: por favor Soul espera a mañana y además yo te estoy ayudando a disculparte con Maka

B*S: porque no aparezco yo soy el gran ORE-SAMA debería aparecer

Yo: quieren callarse trió de idiotas yo soy la escritora maka ayúdame

Maka: MAKA-CHOP *les dio un golpe a Soul kid y black*Star *

Yo: auch eso debió doler

Soul, kid y B*S: X.X

Yo: bueno hasta mañana pare el final con la canción BYE


	4. Chapter 4 final :La disculpa de Soul

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen

Yo: aki esta lo prometido el ultimo capitulo de este fic

Soul: ya dime como termina

Yo: ya deja de molestar Soul ya lo sabrás ahora por favor cállate

Soul: pero no es justo soy protagonista masculino debo saberlo

Yo: pues yo soy la escritora y dejemos de pelear porque empezara la historia

El Embrujo

Capitulo 4 y Final: La disculpa de Soul

Después de muchas horas en el centro comercial Maka llega al departamento cansada agotada con unas 30 bolsas con pura ropa ella entro en el departamento y no sintió ni un alma

-¿Soul? – dijo Maka mirando a todos lados pero no había nada ni nadie en eso en la mesa había una nota

_Maka:_

_No me esperes despierta llegare muy tarde tengo unas cosas que hacer pero no te preocupes estaré bien por favor no te duermas tan tarde _

_Bye _

_Atte. : Soul Evans _

Maka no sabia que hacer así que del cansancio se fue a su cuarto se puso el piyama y se durmió

**Soul Pov**

-¿Estas listo Soul? – dijo Kid alegre

Kid había puesto los instrumentos necesarios para la serenata yo vestido como el me había dicho la verdad estaba nervioso no sabia cuando cantarle y kid me tranquilizo y no me pude creer que los que tocarían los instrumentos serian los mismos muchachos Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black*Star y Kid y yo seria el que le cantaría a Maka

-Si estoy listo solo dime cuando empezar – dije nervioso

-Ok Tsubaki llama a Maka y que se quede despierta – dijo Kid dándole las indicaciones a Tsubaki

-Si Kid-kun – dijo tsubaki llamando a maka

En eso suena el teléfono de maka

-Diga – dijo Maka media dormida

-Maka-chan por favor podrías quedarte despierta un buen momento ya que tendrás una pequeña sorpresita - dijo alegre tsubaki

- porque Tsubaki – dijo maka

-Ya lo veras – y en eso tsubaki cuelga el teléfono

Soul estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y kid se dio cuenta de eso y justo en eso kid le da la señal a los chicos para que empiecen a tocar la canción y que soul empezara a cantar Maka escucha la música y se acerca a la ventana y se sorprende ver a soul ahí abajo con los chicos con instrumentos y Soul supo en que momento comenzar a cantar y miro hacia arriba y miro a Maka y se decidió a cantar

Hoy igual que ayer estoy aquí

Frente al mar esperando por ti

No tardes más por favor

Que me desespero por sin ti

Sabes bien corazón

Lo que significas en mí

Que cambie por ti comentaran

Que vivo pendiente de ti

Y si no estás no soy feliz

Sabes bien que significas en mi corazón ven a mí

Que me desespero por ti

Maka se sorprendió al ver cantar a Soul ella jamás lo había escuchado cantar ella estaba muy sonrojada al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios el tenia una hermosa voz

Dicen que como te quiero tanto

Yo que yo tuve tantos amores

Seguro me has embrujado que importa

Si es verdad déjalo ahí

Hechizado y embrujado por ti

Que mas da soy feliz

No rompas ese embrujo mujer

Quédate por siempre junto a mí

Si es verdad déjalo ahí

Hechizado y embrujado por ti

Que mas da soy feliz

No rompas ese embrujo mujer

Quédate por siempre junto a mí

Soul no sabía en que pensar si Maka lo perdonaría o no pero al mismo tiempo le estaba dedicando una canción de amor para confesarle todos sus sentimientos estaba nervioso

Hoy igual que ayer estoy aquí

Frente al mar esperando por ti

No tardes más por favor

Que me desespero por sin ti

Sabes bien corazón

Lo que significas en mí

Dicen que como te quiero tanto

Yo que yo tuve tantos amores

Seguro me has embrujado que importa

Maka estaba sonrojada jamás ningún muchacho le había dedicado una canción y Soul era el primero eso hacia que ella estuviera mas enamorada de el que nunca y que se podía pedir ella no quería que ese momento terminara en ningún minuto quería disfrutarlo ya que tal vez Soul jamás le volvería a cantar de esa forma tan romántica y llena de sentimientos de amor y puros

Si es verdad déjalo ahí

Hechizado y embrujado por ti

Que mas da soy feliz

No rompas ese embrujo mujer

Quédate por siempre junto a mí

Si es verdad déjalo ahí

Hechizado y embrujado por ti

Que mas da soy feliz

No rompas ese embrujo mujer

Quédate por siempre junto a mí

Soul al terminar de cantar cierra los ojos y luego mira a Maka pero ella ya no estaba el pensó que seguramente ella no lo perdonaría y se puso muy triste pero luego sintió dos brazos que lo abrazaban y se sorprendió al ver que era Maka quien lo abrazaba con mucho cariño

-Maka perdóname no fue mi intención insultarte – dijo Soul abrazándola

-Soul no tienes que pedir disculpas además que tenia miedo de decirte algo – dijo Maka aun abrazada

-Maka quiero…decirte que te amo mucho esta canción esta dedicada a ti y para demostrarte mis sentimientos por ti – dijo Soul

-Soul yo también te amo por favor no me dejes

-Tu tampoco no rompas este embrujo Maka – dijo Soul besando a Maka

**FIN**

Bueno aquí el final de mi primer fic espero les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes gracias por darme la oportunidad de mostrar mi creación hacia Uds. se los agradezco de todo corazón muchas gracias

Atte. Maka Blair Evans


End file.
